Animagus
An Animagus is a wizard/witch who has the ability to morph themselves into any kind of animal at any will. It takes long, hard training and only few people can become Animagi. Becoming an Animagi It takes skill, practise, and patience for wizards and witches to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Many witches and wizards simply feel that their time might better be employed in other ways, as the skill is of limited practical use unless one has a great need of disguise or concealment. Part of the process by which one becomes an Animagus is holding the leaf of a mandrake in their mouth for an entire month, using the leaf for the creation of a potion, and reciting an incantation (Amato Animo Animato Animagus) on a daily basis. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will, with or without a wand. Animagi who take on the form of species capable of flight can enjoy the sensation without the need of broomsticks, flying carpet, or riding on flying animals. Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. It may also be that the full-bodied Patronus may reveal what a witch or wizard would turn into if they were an Animagus. For example, Minerva McGonagall, a known cat Animagus, also had the Patronus of a cat. Apparently, the form the Patronus takes may be determined by the same inner-traits as the Animagus form. An Animagus in animal form is also not restrained by the lifespan limit of the creature that they otherwise transform into, seen in the case of Peter Pettigrew, who stayed in the form of a rat for at least twelve years, remaining alive despite the fact that rodents have a short lifespan. Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses. For example, both Minerva McGonagall and Rita Skeeter have markings on their Animagus forms caused by their spectacles. If an Animagus undergoes a major physical change, such as the loss of a limb, their animal form will also reflect that, as in the case of Peter Pettigrew missing a finger. In addition, an Animagus will appear to lose their clothing upon morphing if they are wearing clothing. The clothing will reappear upon re-establishing the human form. What physically happens to the clothing is unknown. A strong possibility, however, is that the clothing is enchanted beforehand, and will morph/disappear with the person as they do so. An example is when Peter Pettigrew morphs into a rat whilst Sirius Black and Severus Snape are occupied detaining the werewolf Remus Lupin. Another explanation would be if the clothes themselves are physically involved in the morphing, i.e. transforming into the skin and fur of the animal form. Known Animagus Falco Aesolon Cliodna Morrigan Morgan le fay Lisette de Lapin Falcon Crow Bird White rabbit Minerva McGonagall James Potter I Sirius Black Peter Pettigrew Rita Skeeter Alfie Campbell Silver cat (registered) Red stag(unregistered) Black dog (UR) Rat(UR) Beetle (UR) Toucan(UR) Sam Ainsley Sayef Ahmed Harry Campbell Golden eagle(UR) Tiger (UR) Snake (UR) UR= Unregistered